KUVIRA
by LongLiveTheBloodyQueen
Summary: This story takes place at the Bending University in The United Republic of Nations, where more strange things happen than is considered normal. It is told from the perspective of Korra, a freshman student who is investigating the disappearance of her roommate, when she is suddenly assigned a mysterious new roommate named Kuvira.


**A/N: I have no idea where my mind went when I decided to write this. This is going to be my Carmilla/TLOK crossover and every chapter covers one episode of the web series. It'll be written through Korra's perspective. You can guess from the title who plays the role of Carmilla and that'll lead to you guessing correctly that this is a Korvira/Kuvorra fanfic. I hope you enjoy. Please, reviews are always welcome.**

I have started up my laptop, the webcam is on and I know what I have to do. I'm still a little bit nervous. It is not like I'm talking to actual people but, I don't know, I just want to get it right in one take. Hesitantly I press record.

_"Bending University in The United Republic of Nations, where nothing, not even the homecoming goat-horse sacrifice disturbs the pursuit of knowledge. But under the surface of this placid institute of higher class bending you'll find mystery after mystery. Just last week, students using the catalog reported a search window claiming it was lost, begging for help to find The Catacombs, which burnt down in 164 AG. So, harmless prank or terrifying mystery waiting—"_

I'm interrupted from my speech by the opening and closing of the creaking door to my shared room. I turn around to find my roommate, Jinora walking in and talking happily.

_"I passed the test!"_ is the only sentence I can make out. Jinora is smart, of course she passed it.

She sits down on the bed next to the desk my laptop is placed on and I figure that I might as well introduce her, sort off. So, I turn back to the camera.

_"Jinora, ladies and gentlemen! First female Airbender in decades and best friend of the last several weeks." I turn back to face her, "So, how'd you do?"_

_"73%. Which is okay."_ She says dryly.

I want to say something to her but I am interrupted again. In the few weeks that I've known her I have come to realize that she is a smart young girl and that she prefers to stay quiet unless it is either important or if she really needs to get something out of her system. _"Hey—"_

_"We're gonna go out and celebrate."_ She continues, as if warning me that she'll be gone for a while. Then I realize what the sentence means and that she actually wants me to come with her.

_"You are so much better than a 73. Maybe if there was a little less celebrating and a little more studying…"_

She decides to interrupt me yet again,_ "Come on, Korra. This is what college is about. And finally you're out of that hamster-frog ball that The White Lotus had you living in…"_

She trails off and I feel the need to interfere before she lies my personal life out on table while my webcam is recording.

_"They just had… safety concerns."_

She takes my words in consideration for a split second before continuing. _"And now it's time to live. Like, right now. What are you doing right now?"_

I shortly glace towards my still recording laptop and then back at her. _"My journalism project."_

_"No. No, no, no, no, no. There is a party outside that I know you'd love to attend! I'm not leaving you here alone talking to the Internet about—"_

_"The library catalog possibly achieving sentience?"_ I finish her sentence.

She looks at me as if I'm crazy,_ "Okay, so some library catalog… prank… I don't know. But all I know is that it is 6 PM on a Friday. We're gonna get you in something cute…"_

She takes me in from head to toes. I'm wearing my typical blue Watertribe pyjama's of which the shirt has a Polarbear-dog printed on the front and my hair is up in a pony tail.

_"Ooh, this is bad."_ She says after she's done looking at me,_ "Okay, we're gonna have fun. Let's do it."_

Jinora scurries over to the closet behind me, I sigh. Her mind is set, there is no way I am ever going to be able to change it. Though, what ever stopped me from trying to achieve something?

_"Alright, but I have to finish this before—"_

_"No buts. This is our college adventure, come on! Besides, the spooky library will still be there tomorrow…"_

I realize she's right on that.

_"Hey, Asami's gonna be there, that smart and good looking non-bender girl. Will you come? Please come."_

I get up and walk over to her, as if she has read my mind she meets me halfway. I take everything in consideration. Finally I agree, sighing a_ 'Yes, fine!'_

Jinora smiles at me and goes to pick out some clothes for me, I happily join her in the process. Leaning over her since she's only up to my waist. I heard her mention something like a growth problem at some point.

Before I even realize my webcam is still on and recording, we're already off.

**THE MORNING AFTER**

I take a sip from my mug filled with milk. I look over at my laptop. It has been on the entire night, recording quite literally everything.

_"Oh, Vaatu. Have you been on this whole night?"_

I'm about to shut off the webcam when an idea comes to my mind.

_"Let's just do a little before and after, shall we?"_

I get up from behind the desk and walk over to Jinora's bed.

_"And how is the I pretend to be a nerd but I'm actually party queen doing this morning?"_ I ask jokingly as I pull away the blankets. I find that her bed is in fact empty aside from a few pillows and a stuffed animal Lemur.

_"Jinora? Jinora?"_

Maybe she's just in the bathroom, who knows. Rude as it may have been, I open the door. Only to find the bathroom is empty too. She's no where to be found. I'm actually feeling kind of concerned and mildly worried.

_"Is this some kind of a joke?"_ I wonder out loud while stumbling back to my bed.

It is then that I notice a card, lying on the ground. I pick it up with the intention to read it. Before I know it my hand is covered in some sort of yellow like goo.

_"Ugh… What the…?"_

I hold the card an arms length away from me.

_"Dear Student, your roommate no longer attends this University…"_

That doesn't make sense, out of all the people, Jinora was the last one I expected to suddenly disappear and have apparently dropped out of college.

_"What the… what?"_


End file.
